Never again will you away from me
by yumita
Summary: Akane recibe una beca en Estados Unidos, sin embargo no estaba muy segura de irse. Ranma al verlo se niega a que se quede y Shampoo lo ayuda para hacer creer a Akane que están enamorados y que se iban a... ¿casar?
1. Chapter 1

Unos ojos castaños contemplaban con tristeza bien disimulada la portada de una de las revistas más populares de Japón, en la que salía un apuesto joven de veintidós años junto a una preciosa actriz y modelo de rubio cabello y verdes ojos, traía un corto vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta algo más arriba de la mitad de los muslos, era ceñido a la cintura lo que resaltaba sus curvas y hacía que se notaran las crueles dietas y horas de ejercicio, y que todo eso valiese la pena, aunque no fuese necesario. El apuesto joven la miraba gustoso, aún le sorprendía que llevara consigo la acostumbrada trenza entrado ya en el mundo de la fama, vestía elegante y aún a pesar de la tela de la camisa podían notarse con facilidad sus trabajos pectorales e increíble torso que lucía desprovisto de prenda en todos sus combates, dándole a sus miles de admiradoras mucho más de él que amar y muchos gritos, desmayos, frases insinuantes y una que otra mirada llena de coquetería. En la portada de la revista, decía: "¿Nuevo romance para el famoso artista marcial Ranma Saotome?"

-Después de tanto tiempo fuera creo que ya se ha más que acostumbrado a mi ausencia, ¡hasta la está disfrutando! Creo que… Fue mejor así, definitivamente la mejor decisión que he tomado- dijo para sí, con una triste sonrisa. No sabía por qué aquellas fotografías le seguían haciendo tanto daño, a pesar de que ya han transcurrido cuatro años desde que se marchó de Japón a Estados Unidos no había podido sacarse ese sentimiento del corazón.

Suspiró, y salió de la tienda retomando el rumbo a su casa.

-"Tengo demasiadas cosas en qué pensar como para distraerme con esas boberías"- pensó reprochándose a sí misma.

Llegó a su casa, dejó su mochila caer sobre el sofá, acto seguido tomó el mando del televisor y lo encendió. Lo primero que vio fue el último rostro que hubiera querido ver en ese momento, y frunció los labios con fastidio, sin embargo justo cuándo iba a cambiar de canal el entrevistador le hace al joven una pregunta que pareció interesarle, por alguna razón, a la joven.

-Señor Saotome, muchas revistas dicen que lo vieron anoche en compañía de la famosa modelo Kashmela Mc'Donald ¿Qué puede decirnos de ello?

Ranma sonrió al entrevistador antes de contestar.

-Bueno, hace una semana cuando tuve el honor de ser invitado a la premier de su película y tuve el placer de conocerla, nos hemos puesto a hablar y a darnos el tiempo de conocernos, y quedamos anoche en ese restaurante como dos buenos amigos que somos- amplió su sonrisa- Aunque, he de admitir que la encuentro una mujer realmente muy hermosa.

Akane no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, mientras un sentimiento parecido a los celos, crecía dentro de ella.

-¿Y le gustaría que ocurriera algo entre ella y usted?- sonrió el entrevistador pensando en el dinero que ganaría si el joven Saotome seguía soltando así sus intimidades y confesiones

-Pues, a decir verdad, no quiero relaciones serias. Creo que siempre he sido del tipo de hombre que está más inclinado a pasarla bien con las mujeres a casarme con una, quedarme atada a ella de por vida y cerrando la puerta a conocer a otras relaciones, no soy ese tipo de hombre…

Akane frunció el ceño, y susurró mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse inevitablemente.- Y tanto…

-… pero, una vez en la vida, sólo una vez en la vida, cuando era más joven quise comprometerme, me refiero a antes de ser reconocido en mi adolescencia, sin embargo ella me rechazó y no pude hacer nada- confesó sereno, intentando no dar signos de dolor.

En ese momento Akane, rompió a llorar sonoramente tapándose la boca

-¡Vaya! Nunca ha contado algo sobre una mujer en su vida antes de ser famoso- dijo el entrevistador sorprendido, pensando en que debía pedir un aumento- ¿Nos puede contar más sobre ella?

-No, no quiero hablar de eso. Forma parte de un pasado ya enterrado, de verdad lo siento- dijo levantándose de la silla- Bueno, señor lo siento otra vez, pero debo irme.

El entrevistador se levantó también, con una sonrisa incómoda y expresión decepcionada.

-Que tenga buena tarde- dijo estrechando su mano, con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo mismo digo- respondió con cinismo- Bueno, pero antes de que nos deje ¿no quiere decir unas palabras a Londres? Recuerde que en unos minutos más parte su avión con destino a allá para su próxima pelea con nuestro otro gran luchador por supuesto que famoso Richal Mactuel.

-Que estoy muy feliz. He viajado a muchos lugares, pero es la primera vez que viajo a Londres así que será toda una experiencia, y Richal Mactuel será vencido como mis tantos otros contrincantes- dijo confiado.

Akane apagó la televisión, y se dejó caer en el sofá, tenía la mirada perdida y las lágrimas se deslizaban libremente por sus mejillas.

Flash Back.

-¡¡Me aceptaron!! ¡¡Me aceptaron!!- repetía eufórica abrazando fuertemente a su padre, mientras sostenía el sobre blanco que había llegado esa mañana dirigido a ella.

-¡Akane estoy tan feliz por ti, hija!- exclamó el hombre correspondiendo con la misma emoción y una gruesa lágrima salía de su ojo izquierdo debido a la inmensa felicidad que lo inundaba.

-¡¡Felicidades hermanita!! ¡Me enorgulleces, tengo una hermanita universitaria!- exclamó Nabiki, sonriente.

Akane soltó a su padre, para abrazar a su hermana quién correspondió.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó llorando de la felicidad, no lo podía negar, entrar a la universidad era su sueño desde pequeña.

-¡Qué alegría, Akane!- exclamó Genma sonriéndole.

Akane se separó de su hermana, y lo miró sonriente antes de abrazarlo.

-¡Gracias tío Genma! ¡No se imagina lo feliz que estoy!- exclamó.

-Qué bien por ti, pequeña Akane, así podrás ir a la universidad con Ranma- sonrió Kasumi.

El nombrado estaba algo apartado de ellos contemplando la escena de alegría en la familia cuando notó que en ese momento la chica se tensó y se separó de Genma, para mirar a su hermana y luego a él con expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué?- musitó.

-Bueno, lo de Ranma no es tan sorprendente porque ya sabíamos que por sus calificaciones en educación física lo aceptarían sin problemas, y más si les mostraba sus habilidades ¿no, Ranma?- interfirió Kasumi.

-Sí, no compartiremos las mismas clases pero, sí podemos irnos juntos- sonrió el chico algo sonrojado, aunque estaba algo frustrado por la idea de no tener a la chica a la vista todo el tiempo como en la preparatoria, pero confiaba en que nada entre ellos cambiaría.

Debía reconocer que en el último tiempo después de lo ocurrido en Jusenkyo su relación con su prometida había mejorado increíblemente, aún no habían declarado sus sentimientos, pero sí se llevaban mucho mejor y las peleas habían disminuido su número. Aunque, tenía un mal presentimiento, el que la chica se tensara al oír lo dicho por Kasumi no era una buena señal.

Akane suspiró e iba a decir algo cuándo Nabiki la interrumpió.

-¿Ranma por qué no felicitas a mi hermanita?

El chico tragó duro mirando a su prometida quién se sonrojó notablemente.

-Yo sabía que la aceptarían, con las excelentes calificaciones que tiene- dijo intentando desviar el tema, mirando el techo.

En ese momento Akane se acercó al chico hasta quedar frente a él. Ranma que no se había dado cuenta de esto, bajó la mirada para ver el hermoso rostro de la chica sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Gracias por confiar en mí- dijo con sinceridad antes de abrazarlo con fuerza ante la atente mirada de todos.

El rostro del muchacho llegó al límite del sonrojo. Luego de unos segundos de sorpresa, respondió automáticamente el gesto. Soun y Genma se miraron ilusionados, la idea de un nuevo intento de boda estaba más a flote que nunca ahora que Ukyo y Ryoga eran novios y Kodachi fue llevada forzadamente a un manicomio después de haber intentado asesinar a su hermano por razones que nadie sabía, la única prometida que quedaba era Shampoo, pero ella desde hace un tiempo que no aparecía en la residencia Tendo por lo que la familia suponía que la china se había de vuelto a su tierra natal al ver que no tenía oportunidad alguna con el chico que decía amar.

-Estoy seguro que… todos pensábamos lo mismo, Akane- sonrió, al haber finalizado el abrazo.

La chica le sonrió de vuelta, sin decir nada, pero luego aquella sonrisa se desvaneció y Ranma lo notó.

-¿Ocurre algo?

La chica bajó la cabeza y luego miró al resto de la familia.

-Yo… tengo algo muy importante que decirles.

-Adelante, hija, no hay nada en el mundo que me desvanezca la felicidad que siento ahora- expresó su padre, sonriente.

Akane lo miró con tristeza sabiendo que posiblemente lo que comunicaría a continuación, si era capaz de arrebatarle la felicidad.

-Yo… hace unos días mi maestra envió mis calificaciones y unos papeles a una prestigiosa, muy prestigiosa y costosa de…- tragó duro, antes de continuar- Estados Unidos, de hecho… fue en esa universidad en la que me aceptaron, en la de Nerima también, pero no… No estoy dispuesta a ir a esa- vio los rostros de todos mirándola en una mezcla de tristeza, sorpresa y confusión, la joven no les había dicho nada sobre esta oportunidad- Se llama Wetmerk y es costosísima, y cuesta mucho tener una matrícula ahí. A mí por mis calificaciones me consiguieron una beca, no puedo… despreciar esta oportunidad, familia, espero que me entiendan- dijo triste. Acto seguido sale de la sala, no quería oír el comentario de ningún integrante de la familia y menos de él… Estaba a estudiar en ese prestigiosa universidad, no podía desperdiciar la valiosa oportunidad que se le ofrecía, pero no estaba segura si arriesgar su amor por Ranma.

Fin flash back.

Lloraba desconsoladamente sentada sobre el sofá mientras, los recuerdos de adolescencia llegaban a su memoria.

-"¿Cómo es que a pesar de los años esto me sigue afectando tanto?"- pensó con tristeza- "¿Cómo es que a pesar del tiempo aún no te he olvidado?"

Flash back.

Estuvo dos horas encerrada en su cuarto, aún no quería salir y encarar a su familia, sentía que no estaba preparada aún para lo que le dirían. No soportaría el que le negaran su apoyo, ya podía ver a su padre y al de su prometido llorando por la boda que por el momento no se realizaría, pero eso no significaba que estuviera dispuesta quizás más adelanta a efectuarla. Lo amaba y ya no podía negar que su mayor deseo era casarse con Ranma, pero no en ese momento.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama luego de mucho pensarlo, después de todo algún día tendría que salir ¿no? Se miró al espejo y respiró hondo, debía estar preparado para llantos, felicitaciones o cualquier cosa viniendo de la familia que tenía. Sonrió ante este pensamiento, y sin más salió de su habitación.

Extrañada bajó las escaleras al descubrir el silencio que reinaba en la casa. Alzó los hombros al creer que no había nadie, así que decidió ir al dojo a entrenar un poco, eso siempre la tranquilizaba y distraía cuándo lo necesitaba.

Llegó, y abrió la puerta encontrando a su prometido entrenando en él, lanzado patadas a un oponente invisible desprovisto de camisa debido al calor que le provocaba el ejercicio. Pudo ver diversas gotas resbalando por su torso desnudo sensualmente, se sonrojó enormemente al verlo de aquella manera. Él parecía demasiado concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo como para notar su presencia o al menos eso creía. Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, la voz de su prometido la detuvo.

-¿Venias a ocupar el dojo o a contemplarme mientras entreno?- preguntó serio, sin dejar de hace lo que estaba haciendo y sin mirarla.

Sonaba molesto, y Akane no entendía la razón.

-A entrenar, pero si lo estas ocupando tú mejor vengo en otro momento- dijo nerviosa, pero antes de irse nuevamente la voz del muchacho la detiene.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó dejando de moverse y quedándose estático en el centro del dojo en dónde estaba.

-Ranma, es una prestigiosa universidad Estados Unidos, no muchos tienen esta oportunidad- explicó sabiendo a qué se refería.

-Ven…-La llamó con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Q… pero..?

-Sólo quiero que vengas a aquí.

Akane entró en el dojo obedeciendo, caminó hasta el joven y le preguntó.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Ranma la abrazó en ese momento con fuerza para sorpresa de ella, pero no se parecía en nada al abrazo que la joven le dio justo antes de comunicar la noticia de su partida. Este era un abrazo lleno de sentimientos que el chico quería expresar, ella luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa sonrió y correspondió al abrazo.

-No quiero que te alejes de mi lado- susurró al oído.

La chica se estremeció ligeramente al sentir la calidez de su aliento chocar contra su oído.

-Ranma, yo…-suspiró.

-Descuida- dijo soltándose para apartarse un poco de ella- No te estoy diciendo que te quedes, entiendo que…- tragó duro antes de seguir- Es una oportunidad muy importante para ti y no te voy a pedir que te quedes aunque lo quisiera. Últimamente nos hemos llevado tan bien que parece mentira que tengas que irte- sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo sé- dijo sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse- Ranma, yo…

-No digas nada y por favor… no llores- dijo sonriendo forzadamente, acariciando la suave mejilla de ella mientras las lágrimas recorrían ya sus mejillas- Ya verás cómo no te darás cuenta cuando ya estés de regreso con tu título, llorando de la misma manera en que lo hiciste allá dentro en la sala, pero esta vez después de haber cumplido tu sueño- sonrió con dulzura secándole las lágrimas con delicadeza.

Akane le sonrió, no podía creer que se tratara del mismo chico que tantas veces la humilló e insultó.

-Gracias- sonrió, antes de besar la mejilla del chico.

El rostro de él comenzó a sonrojarse ante el gesto, al separarse ella lo notó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Cu… Cuando te vas?

Akane bajó la cabeza durante unos segundos, y luego la levantó encarando al muchacho.

-La próxima semana.

-¡¿La próxima semana?!- exclamó sorprendido, pero seguidamente la expresión de asombro se tornó triste- Ya veo… Hay… Hay una cosa que me veo… En la obligación de decirte antes de que te vayas... Al decirte esto… No quiero que dejes tus planes, ni nada, sólo me gustaría hacértelo saber.

-Adelante- sonrió con tristeza.

-Yo… Yo te… Te…

-¡Nihao, Ranma!- exclamó una eufórica chinita entrando de golpe al dojo, para seguidamente abrazarlo con fuerza ejerciendo tanta fuerza que provocó que ambos cayeran, ella sobre él- ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

Akane observaba la escena molesta.

-Sh… Sham… poo..- dijo entrecortado, intentando zafarse del efusivo abrazo de la chica.

En ese momento la joven lo soltó levantándose, para dirigirse a Akane con una extraña sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Akane- sonrió.

La chica la miró extrañada.

-Me enteré que te vas a Estados Unidos, ¡Te felicito! Al fin nos dejarás a mí y a Ranma solos, como siempre hemos querido.

-¡No es verdad!- exclamó el chico al haber recobrado el aliento- Pero, Shampoo, creímos que te habías ido a China, hace mucho tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí.

-Lo que ocurre, querido futuro esposo, es que he estado pendiente de otros asuntos- dijo otra vez utilizando su sonrisa extrañada.

-"Algo trama"- pensó Akane. No podía deberse a otra cosa su extraña desaparición.

Fin flash Back.

-Si tan sólo hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría luego…- susurró entre lágrimas.

Negó bruscamente con la cabeza y tomando su mochila se dirigió a su cuarto. Pensar en lo ocurrido hace cuatro años era muy doloroso para ella a pesar de los años.

…

Un apuesto joven de veintidós años estaba recostado sobre la enorme cama de una habitación de un prestigioso y caro hotel. La habitación era enorme, y en un lugar del cuarto se encontraba un cartel que decía: "Señor Saotome, bienvenido a Londres. Es para nosotros un enorme placer tener en nuestro país a un luchador de su categoría" En algunos obsequios de fans que insistieron en su entrega.

-Vaya día…- dijo para sí.

Se incorporó y miró la habitación que no se había dado el tiempo de mirar al llegar, estaba demasiado cansado por el tiempo de viaje. En tres días más tendría que pelear con un luchador nativo de ahí y debía estar preparado, no había perdido ningún combate y tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su bolso, el cuál tomó y colocó sobre cama. Lo abrió y extrajo de ahí sus pertenencias, sacó desesperadamente su ropa como buscando algo en específico. Cuando lo encontró no pudo evitar sonreír sacando del bolso un libro, lo abrió encontrando una vieja fotografía que se quedó contemplando durante unos segundos, embelesado por la bella de su centro. Dejó caer el libro restándole importancia y se dejó caer sobre la cama, con la fotografía en las manos.

-Akane…-susurró acariciando con el dedo índice el rostro de la chica en la fotografía, efectivamente se trataba de Akane sonriendo tiernamente.

En ese momento tocar a la puerta, y Ranma ágilmente recoge el libro y guarda la fotografía dentro de él.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y entró un hombre con cámara en mano, seguido de muchos.

-Paparazzi- gruñó con molestia- ¡¿Qué no tienen a nadie más a quién fastidiar?! Ya dije que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer otra entrevista lo que finalice el combate y eso es en tres días. No me lo tomen a mal, pero en estos necesito entrenar y no creo que unos hombres con cámaras sean lo más adecuado para mí en este momento- explicó con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

-Disculpe, señor Saotome, pero nos gustaría que nos dijera algo sobre la confusa entrevista que dio esta mañana en Inglaterra y que ya fue emitida en América del norte, he de decir que causó gran revuelo su declaración sobre una misteriosa mujer que lo rechazó en su adolescencia.

-Mire, no tengo absolutamente nada que decir al respecto, forma parte de mi vida personal- dijo mirando a la cámara que lo enfocaba- Ahora de verdad que me gustaría que me dejaran solo que en un momento más tengo que ir a entrenar.

-Ya veo, perdone las molestias, nos retiramos.

Y en menos de cinco segundos volvió a estar solo en la habitación.

Ranma se recostó nuevamente sobre la cama, y pensó- "Ya fue emitida en América del norte… Me preguntó si lo habrá visto".

…

-¡¿Lo viste?!- gritó Emily entrando a la habitación de Akane. Su amiga, compañera de universidad y de departamento.

-¡Claro que sí lo vi!- exclamó Akane que seguía recostada sobre su cama, ya no tenía los ojos irritados debido al llanto por lo que su amiga no se había dado cuenta de ello, lo que por supuesto agradecía.

-¡Ranma Saotome es bombón! Es tan guapo, fuerte ¡y sus ojos! Tiene unos ojos preciosos- expresó Emily recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

Akane cerró los ojos con pesadez, aún no le había comentado acerca de lo de ella con el hombre más famoso internacionalmente.

-"Si supiera que estuve comprometida con él, se muere"- pensó.

-No puedo creer que una chica lo rechazara, tenía que haber sido una chica muy boba para dejar ir a un hombre como él así como así- dijo pensativa.

Akane no respondió.

-¿Amiga, qué ocurre? ¿Andas con "aquella cosa de chicas", o qué?- dijo Emily al notarla desganada.

-No, no estoy con eso, es sólo que me siento cansada, eso es todo. Tuve un día muy pesado en la universidad.

-Entiendo- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza- Bueno, me iré a dar una ducha ¡Qué calor hace en Los Ángeles! ¿Por qué mejor no nací en el polo sur con los pingüinitos?- gruñó molesta, caminando en dirección al baño.

Akane miró a la ventana sin levantarse. Hacía bastante calor y quedaban apenas dos semanas para que todo termine, para que ella obtenga su título y tuviera que volver nuevamente a Nerima.

-Al menos sé que no va a estar él- dijo para sí, sin saber cuánto se equivocaba.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

El joven entrenaba en el centro de un inmenso dojo que construyeron especialmente para él en el hotel de Londres, según dijo el dueño, "para que la estadía del joven Saotome sea más agradable". Aunque en el fondo deseaba que el campeón mundial de las artes marciales le trajera al hotel más huéspedes, y hasta pensaba cobrar por entrar al dojo en el él que entrenó.

-Debo concentrarme en el combate, debo concentrarme en el combate- dijo mientras una gota resbalaba por su frente. Estaba demasiado concentrado en cada uno de sus movimientos, cada golpe midiendo su intensidad para no acabar matándolo y medir sus movimientos con mucho cuidado en caso de un ataque sorpresivo.

Unos golpes a la puerta lo distrajeron y dejó de hacer sus ejercicios.

-Adelante- dijo ya caminando hasta la toalla que estaba en el suelo en una esquina del lugar.

-Señor Saotome- dijo una mujer joven asomándose para mirarlo detenidamente- ¡Vaya! Es más guapo en persona- dijo sorprendida sonrojándose- ¿Usted siempre entrena y lucha sin camisa?

Ranma sonrió de medio lado secándose el sudor.- Sí, no me gusta hacerlo con ella puesta. El calor puede jugarte en contra en un combate.

-Ya veo- sonrió- Tiene un llamado. Es de Nerima, Japón- dijo la mujer extendiendo el teléfono inalámbrico.

Ranma se dirigió a ella y tomó el teléfono, pero antes de que lo atendiera ella habló.

-Fue un verdadero placer conocerlo, señor Saotome, mis amigas no me lo van a creer- dijo emocionada, antes de salir.

Ranma sonrió y llevó el auricular a la oreja.

-¿Sí?

-¡Ranma! No tienes idea lo que me costó encontrar el número de ese maldito hotel- dijo la voz de su madre del otro lado.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Mejor no preguntes, pero es culpa tuya, ¡Nunca llamas! Eres un hijo muy ingrato- le reprochó su madre.

-Lo siento, mamá, pero ya sabes últimamente he estado muy ocupado entrenando. Recuerda que el combate es mañana y debo estar preparado- dijo serio, caminando hasta el centro del dojo nuevamente y dejando caer la toalla en el camino.

-Lo sé, Ranma, pero últimamente ya ni si quiera llamas, ni escribes ¡Nada! Tu padre te extraña mucho.

-¡¿Mi padre?! –Exclamó incrédulo- ¿de verdad?

-¡Claro! Compartió parte de su juventud contigo y tú la infancia.

-Es cierto, yo también lo he extrañado- confesó mirando al techo.

-Todos en casa te echamos mucho de menos, hace meses que no te pasas por aquí.

-Lo siento, mamá, pero prometo que estaré ahí en Navidad- sonrió- Y llevaré la copa que gane en este combate.

-Eres un hijo muy confiado.

-Yo no diría confiado, diría más bien realista. Nadie ha podido vencerme- dijo orgulloso.

-Me alegro, Ranma, pero ¿sabes? Hoy ha llegado una carta y al parecer tú no serás el único que llegara para navidad.

-¿A no?- preguntó extrañado y confundido ¿Quién más podría ser?

-No, Akane también vendrá.

-"¿Akane?"- pensó sorprendido, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza- ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? ¿No ves que mañana tengo un combate muy importante? Con esta noticia dudo que logre concentrarme- dijo con una expresión neutra.

¿Su Akane? ¿Su amada Akane estaba de vuelta por fin?

Nodoka sonrió consciente de que él no podría verla. Su hijo con el tiempo se había vuelto más expresivo, y ahora con Akane de vuelta, eso de seguro podría interpretarse como algo positivo.

-Lo siento, pero estaba ansiosa por contártelo.

-Estaré ahí sin falta mamá, ¿Cuándo llega?

-Llega el 24 para noche buena.

-Viajaré mañana mismo para allá, mamá.

-Pero, mañana tienes el combate.

-Lo haré por la noche, quiero llegar antes que ella- sonrió de medio lado.

…

-Akane ya han pasado dos días y tú sigues con tu cara de funeral- dijo Emily en la mesa dónde comían juntas como cada tarde- Desde que llegué ese día tú te comportas de una manera extraña. Bueno, en realidad siempre lo haces cuándo entrenas artes marciales, sola en la sala ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada- dijo simplemente frunciendo el ceño, le dio un sorbo a su bebida- Lo que sucede es que vi algo en la televisión que no me gustó, sólo eso.

-No me digas que tu envidiada Lindsay Lohan volvió a entrometerse con otro actor que te gusta- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¡Yo nunca me pongo así por esas estupideces, Emily!- exclamó molesta.

-¡Sí, lo haces!- replicó.

Akane iba a decir algo, pero no lo hizo y en su lugar tomó el tenedor y se echó una buena porción de comida a la boca.

-mm… Haber… algo que yo te haya dicho ese día para que te pusieras así… -dijo Emily, pensativa mirando al techo- ¡Claro! ¡Lo tengo, Akane! ¡Te gusta Ranma Saotome! Recuerdo que fue lo primero de lo que hable cuándo llegué.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- exclamó la chica sonrojándose.

-¡Estás colorada! ¡Sí, es eso!- exclamó dando saltos en el asiento como una niña pequeña.

-¡Qué no!- exclamó Akane tapándose las mejillas con las manos.

De pronto Emily notó algo y se quedó en silencio mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- preguntó Akane molesta.

-Mira por la ventana.

La chica obedeció y descubrió que, para su sorpresa, estaba nevando.

-Creo que ésta será una nevada navidad, igual que la anterior- sonrió Emily- ¡Cómo varía el clima! Hace dos días estaba muy soleado y ahora está nevando ¿Quién lo diría?

-Sí, adoro la nieve- sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Oye, Akane tus clases terminaron hoy ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Inclusive te mostré el diploma- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Supongo que viajarás a Japón con tu familia.

-Sí, llevo cuatro años ya de no verlos- sonrió levemente- Y me hace muy feliz pasar por fin una navidad con ellos.

-Sí, es cierto, es una lástima que yo me haya quedado en tantas asignaturas- dijo Emily antes de echarse una porción a la boca lentamente- Estaré todo el próximo año todavía aquí.

-Tal vez venga a verte, amiga- sonrió alzando los hombros.

-Sí, eso espero. Y dime ¿estás emocionada?

-¡Más que nunca!- exclamó Akane.

-¿De qué parte de Japón me dijiste que eras?- quiso saber.

-Nerima.

-¿Nerima? Igual que Ranma, qué coincidencia.

-¿Si verdad?- dijo sonriendo nerviosa, no le gustaba hablar mucho de él.

-Mañana va a pelear con Richal Mactuel de Londres.

-Sí, creo que lo escuche- Dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-Es un hombre con músculos en las piernas, ojala no le haga tanto daño- dijo Emily haciendo pucheros.

-"Lo mismo digo"- pensó.

-¿Y ya enviaste la carta?

-Sí, ayer, ya debe haber llegado- dijo centrándose en la comida- Me voy pasado mañana y llegaré para noche buena.

-¡Qué bien por ti! Ahora comamos que por culpa de la conversación la comida se me enfría- dijo Emily antes de comer.

…

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del mundo…

-¡Estoy tan emocionada!- exclamó Nodoka a Kasumi que aquel día había ido al dojo Tendo junto a Tofú, su marido, y su pequeña hija Naomi de tan sólo tres años, para recibir la noticia de la próxima llegada de Ranma y Akane para noche buena. Lo que claro está, sería un encuentro muy interesante.

-Yo también, tía. Cuatro años sin ver a mi hermanita y pasado mañana llega titulada, ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ella!- sonrió Kasumi, mientras sostenía sobre sus piernas a su pequeña.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo, Saotome!- exclamó Soun entrando a la sala en la que ambas mujeres conversaban.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Al fin mi hijo estará de vuelta, y qué coincidencia que sea el mismo día que Akane!- exclamó Genma, muy contento.

-La pequeña Akane, de vuelta, ¡Qué felicidad!- se expresó Tofú tomando asiento al lado de su mujer, que le sonrió con ternura, sin embargo al ver lo que su padre hacía la sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Papá, no saques la botella de sake ¿recuerdas la última que te emborrachaste con tío Genma?- dijo Kasumi preocupada.

Ambos hombres se miraron entre sí, y luego a la mayor de las hijas Tendo.

-No- dijeron al unísono.

-Pues, yo sí- dijo Nodoka con el ceño fruncido- ¡Poco más y queman la casa!

-¡Es para celebrar la próxima llegada de mi querida hijita!- exclamó Soun, haciendo pucheros.

-¡Y yo la de mi querido hijito!- exclamó imitándolo.

Nodoka y Kasumi se miraron como diciendo "Estos dos no tienen remedio".

-¡Buenas noches, familia!- dijo la voz de Nabiki desde la entrada.

Todos sonrieron. Era el turno de sorprender a Nabiki con la noticia.

Soun y Genma tomaron asiento, y esperaron a que la mediana de las Tendo apareciera en la sala con su conocido portafolios y vestida de ejecutiva. Todos sabían que venía del trabajo derecho al dojo, como le habían dicho que hiciera.

-¡Hola!- exclamó entrando a la sala sonriente- ¿Y bien? ¿A qué se debe tanto misterio?- dijo sentándose al lado de Nodoka, colocando su portafolios sobre sus piernas.

-Dentro de poco ocurrirá un sucedo muy importante en nuestras vidas- dijo Genma, con aire serio.

Todos sonrieron ante su cómica seriedad que daba mucho que desear.

-Sí, la navidad, ¿saben? He tenido un día pesadísimo en el trabajo y estoy muy cansada así que ya paren los rodeos- dijo con gesto de fastidio.

-Está bien hija, lo que ocurre es que alguien muy importante vendrá para esta navidad- sonrió Soun.

-¿Ranma?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Además, de Ranma- sonrió Nodoka.

Nabiki miró al techo, pensativa, y tras unos segundos un nombre y un rostro cruzó su mente, en ese momento miró inmediatamente a Kasumi sospechando de quién se trataba, y luego a los demás rostros presentes en el salón.

-¿Akane?- preguntó.

-Así es, hermana, nuestra querida Akane volverá pasado mañana para noche buena ya graduada de la universidad- sonrió Kasumi.

-¡Cuatro años sin ver a mi hermanita y ya está de vuelta!- sonrió emocionada- Ha valido la pena entonces, ¿Cómo a qué hora llega?

-No específico eso en la carta, sólo decía que estaría aquí para noche buena- dijo Nodoka.

-Aquí estaré- sonrió Nabiki levantándose- ¡Naomi! Perdona que no te haya prestado atención, pero es que tía Nabiki llegó algo cansadita, aunque ya está mucho mejor al saber que tu otra tía, Akane, está de vuelta- dijo emocionada yendo hasta su sobrinita, miró a Kasumi pidiendo autorización para cargarla- ¿Puedo?

-Claro que sí- sonrió ella.

La tomó y comenzó a dar pequeños brinquitos sacándole a la pequeña más de una carcajada, haciéndolos reír a todos. Tofú sonrió y besó a su esposa en la mejilla haciéndola sonrojar levemente, a pesar de haberse acostado juntos ella seguía siendo la misma Kasumi pudorosa de siempre aunque ya no tan inocente.

-Bien, me tengo que ir a mi departamento, tengo trabajo que hacer, lo siento- se excusó Nabiki dejando a la pequeña en manos de su madre, para luego despedirse y salir de la casa con una cara radiante de felicidad.

-Estoy preocupada- confesó Nodoka al haberse Nabiki ido ya.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Genma, curioso.

-Por Ranma, mañana participará en un combate cuyo contrincante parece muy fuerte.

-Sí, un tan Mactuel o algo así, descuide señora Saotome, Ranma es muy fuerte además nunca ha perdido ningún combate- dijo Soun.

-Es cierto- corroboró Genma, serio.

-Pero, según lo que he leído en las revistas… él tampoco- dijo Tofú con cierto temor.

Kasumi suspiró mirando a su pequeña hija con preocupación.

-Espero que todo salga bien- dijo Nodoka llevándose la mano al pecho, pensando en que si Ranma llega a salir gravemente herido del combate o quizás sin vida, sería la peor navidad para la familia… y eso incluye a su antigua prometida.

Continuará…


End file.
